


Would he? Would he though...?

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Post-A Stitch in Time canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Fluff... Sort Of, Wedding, Wedding Day, Weddings, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: When it comes to Garak Julian can never be entirely sure.





	Would he? Would he though...?

“A buttonhole for my dear Doctor.”

“Oh. Er... should I be concerned?”

“I don’t know. _Should_ you, dear?”

Well, it’s just that a former Obsidian Order assassin has given me an Edosian orchid.”

“Oh come now Doctor. Would I? On our wedding day?”

“Don’t forget I read your memoir.”


End file.
